


Devotion

by PlayMeAMemory



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Plants, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayMeAMemory/pseuds/PlayMeAMemory
Summary: The truth about Crowley's houseplants.





	Devotion

Since the garden, Arizaphale could only trust one. True, he may be a demon, and therefore inherently evil. But, Aziraphale found his demon friend, Crowley, to be more on the side of mischief than of malice. 

Unless it was towards his plants, then Crowley was a vicious heartless fiend that shook both Arizaphale and the potted plants to their cores. These plants were luscious and healthy, and most stood taller than the tallest man. Their green leaves rivalled those in Eden and were admired by even those who have a hatred of anything natural. 

Crowley believed that these potted plants had no rival due to the fear he instilled within them. The threats of violence were enough to keep them green and spotless. Arizaphale disagreed and was shocked to see his demon friend, well act, so demonically. He had never seen anything shake so violently, let alone, a potted plant. He had God-fearing men meet the wrath of God with more composure than a Dracaena Reflexa Anita hearing Crowley walk down the halls.

Crowley was incorrect in his belief of fear tactics working on his potted plants. Mostly, because Arizaphale wouldn’t let him believe anything different, it was rare for Aziraphale to see his indifferent friend passionate about anything. It wasn’t as if the fiend was particularly loyal to the legions of hell. Crowley held more respect for his car than Satan. Arizaphale was relieved of that fact, or he would have to feel more guilty about his feelings for a demon. But, at least when Crowley first mentioned his plants, they were living, not just material. 

But every time, Crowley mentioned his plants in the beginning. It was full of disappointment, how they wilted, and how they were full of bugs and spots. It wasn’t until Crowley invited him over for libations did Aziraphale understand why. The dying plants were frightened, too scared to grow, even too afraid to live. Crowley had put the plants in such a state. They were longing for death. They had ceased photosynthesis and crying out for a weed killer. Arizaphale was horrified when he observed an intoxicated Crowley taunt and ridicule an Epipremnum Aureum to where it started shedding its leaves. Arizaphale thought an Epipremnum Aureum would be more composed, considering it was more commonly known as a Devil’s Ivy. 

It was after that night, Aziraphale decided to help Crowley’s obscene lack of a green thumb. As an angel, Aziraphale knew that the plants would grow better with devotion rather than fear. There was a reason why God’s side was winning, even with the atrocious acts that God has committed, at least he knew how to inspire devotion. Whereas Lucifer only knew how to inspire fear. 

So, Aziraphale once a week would sneak in his friend’s home. Crowley believed it was because Aziraphale missed him. Aziraphale still struggled to admit that they were friends; he could see any reason why he would long to see the red-headed demon. That didn’t stop him, telling stories to the plants, however, from the beginning. How, Crowley, though evil was often showed his good side more frequently than Aziraphale did. All the times Crowley saved him and asked for very little in return though he risked his very existence by doing so. 

It didn’t take long for the plants to start adoring Crowley; everyone loved a misunderstood anti-hero. Their tremors were those of excitement to be near such a man. The plants didn’t want to disappoint the demon, who seemed to keep them to combat his loneliness and need for control than truly sadistic urges, that if Crowley chooses to dispatch of them, at least they served a demon that even an angel could see the good living inside. 

But, there is something both Aziraphale and the plants were unaware of. There were a bunch of plants that were supposed to be dead — thrown away by the ruthless and uncaring Crowley. Where in fact, Crowley took the bug-infested spot-ridden plants to his secret room, to heal them. However, to save face, he would hand the plants over to men that he tries to win over so he can cause small amounts of evil. Like, the traffic light technician that Crowley managed to convince to change the sequence all of the traffic lights in London. The frustrations and minor accidents caused enough evil to get another commendation from hell.

Crowley was also aware of Aziraphale’s actions. Both demons and angels have an excellent sense of smell. He knew Aziraphale’s scent anywhere; it was sweeter in the 21st century due to the increase of sugary foods and drinks. But it was him. 

Crowley always knew Aziraphale liked him.


End file.
